No one makes Hinata cry
by narutoandhinata4life
Summary: Naruto witnesses Hinata crying how will he react my first story so be kind please


Who made her cry  
>As Naruto entered the school grounds he saw the girls smile at him and give him the sexy winks and when he was little he would of loved for anyone to give him attention but now days he only wanted the attention of one girl and one girl only Naruto sat on the swing he used for so many bad times in his life<p>

'Those were bad times.' Thoguht Naruto as he though of all the times people called him 'monster' and 'dropout' when he thought about it only...

"Uh Naruto-kun..." Said a female voice Naruto looked up and had the biggest smile on his face when he saw her Hinata Hyuga his girl freind and only person who gave him a chance at making something of himself in this world when they were yonng it was all  
>"You can't do it." They would shout or<p>

"Hokage you... hahahaha!" Then they would chuckle like idoits Naruto cursed them all to hell but this girl in front of him gave him a chance Naruto just never saw it he use to find her werid after all no one else blushed around him and no one else got nervous around him but he remembered how he finally found out

Flash back  
>It was midnight and Naruto sat on the swing crying<p>

"Damn it all too hell!" Naruto yelled and punched the tree however he broke his hand he screamed in pain and grabbed his arm but suddenly someone touched his arm Naruto jolted back and of all people Hianta Hyuga the shy and weird girl was looking down at him and giggled Naruto smiled scarcthing the back of his head

"Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata siad cherrfully

"What's up Hinata." Naruto said trying to act tough

"Nothing, May I sit down?" Hinata asked Naruto was so glad to have company he almost squealled

"Sure!" Naruto said exicted if you saw his face now you would have no idea that the girl of his dream broke his heart and told him the cold hard truth

"No one will love you the way you want them too you may have freinds but no one loves you the way you want them too. "Sakura told him and walked away with tears in her eyes she was just doing what she though was best for him it still hurt though and she was right he started to notice the look of anger on the faces of people and of his few frieind it was almost as if they were sorry for not being able to love him Naruto hated it

"Hinata can I ask you something?" Naruto said Hianta turned around and the weridest thing happened she turned to him and said

"Anything for you Naruto-kun." Hinata told him Naruto eyes widened he blushed

'no one siad that to me before.' Thought Naruto

"W-well you see... you probloy could image this but no one loves me and..." Naruto was about to contuine but Hinata lips impacted with his causing his eyes to turn as wide as sliver dollars then contuined to kiss him then he kissed her back Hinata broke the kiss Naruto thought he did something wrong but she blushed and leaned into his face and whispereed

"Naruto Uzumaki you could never take a hint so I am just going to say it." Hinata told him

"Tell me what Hinata?" Naruto asked

"I love you" Hinata told him Naruto was blood red

"You what!" Naruto exclaimed

"I love you." Hinata said

"But Sakura told me no one loved me like that!" Naruto started to explain

"Sakura-san is a idoit!" Hinata shouted Naruto just stood there stunned

"Hinata-chan." Was all Naruto could say he did not even relizle it but Hinata did but now more than ever she had too tell Naruto of she felt about him

"I hate her I swear I do I mean she so mean too you! And it puzzles me too no end how she can say those things when she around you ever day I only wish too be in her shoes for a moment but I never will she started to cry and started to run but Naruto grabbed her by the hand Hinata eyes widened

"Hinata... I don't know how too say this but I can give you a chacne and see how this works out..." Naruto told her Hinata smiled and Naruto smiled with her

"Can I fix you're arm in a bandage?" Hinata asked

"Sure." Naruto told her and they sat at the trunk of the tree and Hinata took out some bandages and wrapped his arm in it Naurto was stealing quick kisses every now and then Hinata loved it a little kiss on the check, chin, pretty much her entire face Hinata was fighting the blush and had no idea how she mangaed it when Hinata wrapped his arm in the bandage she smiled kissed him on the cheek and said

"Will you take me home?" Hinata asked

"Of course." Naruto said and he walked Hinata home with her resting her head on his sholder

End of flashback  
>Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun...NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted worried about him becuase he just been staring at her with a warm smile on his face when Naruto cam to his senses he saw Hinata over him only though her breast were in his face<p>

"Hinata... not that I am complaining but you're you know ." Naruto noted Hinata looked down saw what he meant and quickly got off of him

"I am so sorry Naruto-kun I won't do it again!" Hinata siad blood red Naruto smiled and chuckled

"Don't worry about it. "Naruto told her and they walked to class.

During lunch  
>Naruto was loooking for Hinata he heard crying he keep sceaching and secarhing then he saw Hinata crying being conroced by Sasuke Naruto lost it<p>

"Sasuke you bastard how DARE YOU MAKE HINATA CRY!" Naruto shouted and was envolpped by the red cloak Sasuke knew he was in troble so he pulled out a kudi the beast the nine tailed fox just smiled grabbed Sasuke and broke his bones Hinata just kept crying away the nine tailed dropped Sasuke and every one was stunned finally when he saw Hinata was not crying any more he changed back and walked over towards Hinata who saw him smile and yell

"NO ONE EVER MAKES HINATA CRY!" And he then passed out and they took him to the dotors Hinata snuck out of class and followed when she got to his room he smiled and said

"I love you." Naruto told her Hinata smiled with a tear in her eye

"I love you too." Hinata told him Naruto smiled and they stook there hands locked for the rest of the day with out a care in the world  
>the end<p> 


End file.
